


Heartbeat Song

by PowerOverDrive



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Baysha Storyline - 💜Charlynch Storyline - 💛Ambrollins Storyline - 🖤Sometimes breakups are a good thing, sometimes the worst moments lead to the best of them all, and sometimes that special person you were looking for all along was right beside you. Follow the lives of six different people, three different couples, realizing feelings, meeting for the first time, and making the best out of a bad situation. (Note, none of the story lines mix in with each other so if you'd like to only read the Baysha, just click on the Baysha chapters, same with Charlynch and Ambrollins.)
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 💜 Late Nights // Baysha

DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE NOT ONE-SHOTS. BUT THE COUPLES ARE SPLIT INTO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS, COUPLES ARE DIFFERENT AGES AND ARE TAKING PLACE AT DIFFERENT TIMES. Also, I understand that while all included ships have their own real-life significant other, this story is purely fiction and I completely respect all their personal lives and relationships. (Especially Renee, Sarath, and Aaron) They're really nice and cool.

"Forget it, I'll do it sometime, ooh

I'm locked up on the button

Girl, won't you do it sometime?

Pushed it in too far, oh"

The music was relaxing and not as loud as it would be later in the night, once people actually showed up to the party, but parties were never really Bayley's thing. Bayley preferred hanging out with her friends normally, but with enough whining from Carmella, she got dressed and showed up to the house with her best friend at her side. 

According to Carmella, since Bayley was "so sad" and "depressed" after a heartbreak with Peyton, she needed to get out of the house more. Though their other best friends, Finn and Johnny, didn't exactly understand or agree with Carmella, they did just want to have a good time with Bayley tonight. 

"I'm so happy you came tonight Bayley, you will not regret it, I promise," She says happily.

"Mmm, I'll be the judge of that," She replies lowly.

"Hey! You promised me happy Bayley tonight! No negativity, you promised!"

Bayley sighs and obnoxiously smiles at Carmella, "Better?" Bayley asks through her teeth, Carmella frowns and smacks her arm, Bayley drops her smile and giggles. "Okay! Okay! I'll tone it down!" Carmella smiles but they hear a loud voice coming.

"There's the Bayley I know!" They hear, they turn their head to see Johnny stumbling towards them, "How are you doing my loves?" He asks smiling.

"Hey Johnny-" Bayley laughs awkwardly, "Are you alright?" Johnny squeezes them tightly in a hug.

"Of course I am! Cause guess who might be the new Captain of the Varsity Football Team!" Johnny exclaims.

"Please don't tell me you're drunk already," Carmella says.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just happily hydrated," Johnny corrects grinning.

"Who gave it to you?" She asks.

"I have no idea, they were standing in the kitchen with like....everyone!" He yells, Carmella nods disappointed and grabs his hand.

"And...we're gonna go find Candice," Carmella says dragging him away, "I'll come back! See you soon!" 

"Alright see you soon! Good luck with that!" Bayley calls out, Carmella goes through the crowded hall but not without Johnny happily waving.

"Bye BAYLEY!"

"Bye Johnny!" She yells laughing.

"You seem to be in a better mood," She hears, she turns to see Finn standing there happily with two cups.

"Oh hey, what's up man? Where's Vero?" She asks.

"She's on her way, you really think I'd come here just to third wheel with Johnny and Candice?" He asks grinning.

"Well if anything Candice will be third wheeling with Johnny and the toilet pretty soon," She comments.

"He's already drunk?"

"Yeah, you just missed his big bear hugs,"

"You're joking,"

"Carmella went to go find Candice so she isn't playing babysitter for the rest of the night," 

"Well speaking of drinks, here I brought this for you," He says handing her the red solo cup, Bayley takes a sip and grins.

"Ah, Orange soda, you know me well," She smiles, Finn chuckles and the music grows increasingly louder along with a genre change.

"Well before things go wild, I'm gonna wait outside for Vero, you wanna come?" 

"I'm okay, I'll probably go find Carmella or maybe Kairi, trust me your not the only one who wants to third-wheel," Finn chuckles and opens the door stepping outside, more people come in and the music gets louder. Just relax, have some fun. Bayley steps in the large crowd in the living room and begins dancing and yelling along side some of her classmates.

"WELCOME TO THE WEST COAST! IT'S THE BEST COAST!"

....

"I'll be there for you, I will care for you

I keep thanking you, just don't know"

Now that the party and music had winded down a bit, for the moment at least, Bayley stepped out of the crowd and detached herself from Carmella's hip and made her way to the bathroom upstairs, she walked in and closed the door, turning on the light.

She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror, it wasn't the greatest night of her life or anything, but no where near as bad as she thought, she calmly smiled at herself and soon heard yelling downstairs. She laughed quietly and took a deep breathe walking back out, she reached the stairs and took a moment to look at her classmates from the top of the staircase. It was August 13th, the last official year of high school for her, she was a senior and had been alongside most of these people for the past three years, she wanted to remember this.

"UNO DOS NO TRES SHE A THOT THOUGH!" 

Of course the song had to ruin the moment, she laughed at the stupidity of the song and sat down on the stairs watching her friends, she saw Carmella dancing with Ember and Bianca, but got kind of reminiscent when spotting Johnny dancing with Candice, and Finn dancing with Vero. She remembered spending so much time and inviting Peyton along with them everywhere. The piggybacks Johnny gives to Candice is something she shared with Peyton, the constant mirror selfies Vero does with Finn is also something they did on the daily. But things change.

And that's when she spotted her. God, Carmella promised Bayley she wouldn't be there, but there Peyton is, with Billie, Matt, Tyler, and the rest of those idiots Bayley has grown bitter to. Bayley's parents taught her at a young age to not hold grudges or be bitter to people, but Bayley couldn't help it. Part of her said that her relationship with Peyton was a waste of time, but the other half didn't agree and instead tries to embed the idea that things just don't work out. 

It's not that Bayley wasn't over Peyton, she was, but she wasn't excited or thrilled at being single either, she missed having someone to call her other half. She missed the late night phone calls, the fun dates, the cuddles, kisses and hugs, she didn't miss Peyton, she missed the feeling of being in love. Bayley looked down for a moment before hearing a voice.

"Fancy seeing you here Bay," She hears, her head comes up and she instantly grins, there's only person who calls her that. 

"Hey Sasha!" She says excitedly, they both smile at each other brightly before Sasha sits beside her watching their classmates.

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of them?" Sasha asks glancing at her.

"Guess I could ask you the same thing," Bayley says looking back at her, Sasha keeps her eyes on the crowd and sighs defeated. 

"Kind of got into it with Billie earlier, said some things that I wasn't too happy with, I don't know, not really in the party mood right now." She says. Bayley continued staring and bit the inside of her cheek, curiosity struck but she knew to not push the subject further. "What about you?"

"Much like you, I saw some people, memories hit, and I'm kind of out it now," She answers, Sasha glances up at her and gives her a sad smile, Sasha knew it was Peyton that took Bayley out of it, which was the main reason why Sasha came up to check up on her friend in the first place.

"Sorry to hear that, I know moving on isn't the easiest thing in the world," Sasha comments looking back at Peyton.

"It's okay, besides, I think I'd rather be up here with you," Bayley says sweetly, Sasha's smile brightens and the music grows louder. Bayley looks back down at the party and Sasha leans her head on Bayley's shoulder, she gladly accepts and leans her head atop Sasha's, taking in the moment. Yeah, Carmella was definitely right.


	2. 💛 Coffee Stains // Charlynch

"Take you! Take your pictures! Your shirts! Your jeans!" Charlotte screams, throwing nearly everything that belonged to her ex over the balcony. "Take all your shit and never come back!" She throws a clock over nearly hitting him and carries on throwing his belongings over the terrace and onto the lawn and street.

....

"Fucking asshole," Charlotte mumbles recalling the God awful night, it would finally be two months since she threw him out and gave the neighbors the biggest show of their lives. She never moved out of their once shared house, she didn't have a lot of options or friends to help her move. So she remained in the house with the haunting memories of her past relationship.

She sits on the balcony with knees to her chest, this used to be a nice peaceful addition to the house till her best friend Alexa had come to the house for a surprise visit, but instead came across Charlotte's boyfriend making out with some random girl on the balcony. Alexa shared the pictures with Charlotte immediately and well, she didn't take it lightly. Looking back, Alexa kind of regrets doing it as she saw what kind of toll it took on her best friend, but they both knew it was for the better.

Charlotte doesn't see Alexa as much anymore, not that she could anyway, living a few hours away is hard as it is but she chooses to stay out of contact, but again she doesn't see a lot of people anymore, she goes to work and comes straight home afterwards, she hates this city. She hates the people, the places, the houses, apartments, everywhere, it all reminds her of him. The whole reason she came here was because of him and now that he's gone, what's the point?

Charlotte got tired of looking at the stupid sunrise and chose to shower and head down the street for some coffee, the only thing she enjoyed in this godforsaken town was the cafe. She walks into the cafe and right as she steps in she gets a text from Alexa.

You busy this weekend?

A wave of emotions hit her and she suddenly grew sad, she didn't like blowing off Alexa but she honestly just didn't want to be around....people. She couldn't help it but her eyes filled and suddenly she slams into someone and ice cold coffee is spilled on her.

"Oh my God!" She hears, she looks down at the brown stain all over her and the girl in front of her has a panicked look on her face. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She pleads, she grabs napkins and starts drying her off.

"It's fine- I-" Charlotte gets cut off immediately.

"No, no, I'm really sorry, I should've looked where I was going, here let's grab more napkins. The stranger pulls her into the bathroom and nearly breaks the paper towel machine in a panicked state.

"Really it's fine, I'm okay," Charlotte says, the stranger finally makes eye contact with her and she grows even more worried.

"Ah no you're not! You're crying! I'm so sorry!" She says. Worst timing ever.

"I'm not crying over the coffee, trust me, and it's fine, you didn't even spill that much on me," Charlotte reassures.

"Well still, just for good measure," The red-headed stranger proceeds to hand her the paper towels and puts the coffee down. "It was an accident."

"I know it was, it's fine, believe me." Charlotte steps forward to the mirror and dabs her chest with the paper towels. The stranger seems nervous but slowly steps forward and sticks her hand out.

"I'm Becky, by the way." She says, Charlotte takes it and smiles.

"Charlotte." Becky smiles and Charlotte tilts her head in the mirror and turns to Becky. "Can't really tell in the mirror, is it all gone?" Becky studies her for a moment and takes the paper towel.

"Just right here," Becky says dabbing her collarbone, she tosses it and sits atop the counter. "May I ask what's on your mind?"

Charlotte sadly smiles and shrugs, "Just bad breakups and old friends," She answers, Becky nods understandingly.

"Well- why don't I make it up to you then? I'll buy you coffee and we can mend our problems," Becky offers, Charlotte laughs and sighs.

"That's really nice of you but, I'd like to change out of this shirt," She answers. Becky, not wanting this new girl to go sets another offer.

"You can take my hoodie!" Charlotte glances at her and Becky tones it down, "If you'd like, least I can do." Charlotte remains standing and Becky pulls off her hoodie handing it to her, "Please." Hesitantly, Charlotte accepts.

"Okay, just give me a second," Charlotte steps into a stall and comes back out with Becky's grey Adidas hoodie.

"See! You look better already!" Becky cheers happily, Charlotte giggles and stuffs her hands in her pocket.

"I feel better already," She adds, Becky smiles and hops off the counter opening the door for her new friend. They step in line for coffee and Becky talks up a storm for Charlotte, but this time around, Charlotte isn't upset and kind of enjoys her new found company.

"So, enough about me, tell me about this old friendship," Becky says opening the exit door for Charlotte.

Charlotte felt as ease considering Becky avoided the breakup question, "Well, my best friend, Alexa, we go way back, all the way to Junior High, but um- we just don't talk as much as we used to, and I don't know. I want to talk to her, and I want to spend time with her, but there's just something about being around certain people, it's like I feel miserable every time I see someone from home." Becky nods and continues listening, surprisingly not interrupting, "It's not even just her, it's my family, and old friends, I've just been mostly on my own these past few months, but it's my own fault though, I kind of drove the wedge."

"Don't blame yourself for that, you can't blame yourself for having emotions, it happens to everyone, there was certain time in High School where I couldn't even look my best friend in the face, I felt like I was losing him, but all I ended up doing was driving us apart more." Becky shares, Charlotte glances at her curious.

"And where is he now?" She asks.

"Probably back at our apartment not washing the dishes like he's supposed to," She answers flatly, Charlotte can't help but laugh.

"What? Does he live with you?" She asks.

"Yeah, you think you and Alexa go back? Sami and I have been best friends since diapers, unfortunately," Becky comments, Charlotte giggles again and smiles at her.

"I'm assuming you have a very sibling like relationship?" She asks.

"You have no idea, I think if I had a brother, Sami would still get on my nerves more," Becky says.

"So everything ended up working out?"

"Absolutely, I think- I think if anything we got closer after our time apart, I complain about Sami like no one else and he does the same, but- he's my best friend and he's like family, I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"That's nice to hear,"

"Yeah, but anyways, back to you, have you maybe thought about telling Alexa how you're feeling?"

"God I don't even know how I would do that, tell her in the nicest way possible, 'Hey I need a break from you but also need you to be there for me just in case." Becky pauses and nods.

"Yeah, tell her exactly what you just told me," Becky says, "If there's anything to know about best friends, it's that no matter how insane the request, or how you say it, they'll understand, they're your best friend for a reason."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that,"

"See? Coffee and wisdom in one day, can't get that everyday." Becky comments, Charlotte laughs again and Becky can't help but smile to herself proudly. "I also think- maybe having other friends, not necessarily from home, to talk to when you need it, might help you out." Charlotte glances Becky and smiles.

"Maybe you're right." Becky smirks and takes another sip of her coffee.

"Say, why don't you come hang out with me at my place and I could offer you more of my priceless wisdom and coffee." Becky offers, for the first time in a long time Charlotte doesn't hesitate.

"I'd love that,"

"Perfect, let's meet back here at around...maybe seven?" Becky asks.

"Sounds good to me,"

"Alright see you then,"

"See you then, bye Beck," Charlotte walks back down to her house and once she's out of view Becky can't help but celebrate to herself. She practically high fives herself, a nice girl and a nickname of her own in less than an hour, it's already a good day.


	3. 🖤 Blood and Bruises // Ambrollins

"Can you believe I was only scheduled from 9 to closing this week? Shannon completely cut my hours, totally screwed me over," Christian whines, wiping down the counters.

"What'd you expect? When she has you work overtime, you bitch about it, and the moment she asks if you want to clock out early, you leave," Dean responds, leaning on the broom.

"Still doesn't give her the right to cut my hours, it's not like I'm complaining to her," He says, Dean rolls his eyes and they suddenly hear a loud crash. They glance at each other and suddenly hear screaming for help, their supervisor, Shawn, comes out.

"What the hell was that?" He asks, the scream happens again and they sprint out and follow the yells to the alley. A young man was getting beat up next to the trash cans, "Hey back the hell off of him!" They turn their heads and the three run down trying to catch them, unlucky, they take off and into a car, skipping town.

"Check the cameras Christian, see if we can find a license plate or something," Shawn says, Christian goes back inside and Dean looks to the man on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly kneeling beside him, the man looks up wincing and nods. Dean catches his eye and something there told Dean he wasn't, he tilts the man's head to the side and sees the black eye and blood coming from his nose and cheek. Not knowing what to do, Dean turns around for help, "Shawn he's bleeding." After working at the same bar for so long, Dean and Christian were very dependent on him, came to him for guidance all the time and this situation was no different.

"Bring him inside, help him out for the moment," Shawn answers, Dean turns back to the man and brings his arm over his shoulder, the man slumps to Dean's side and they walk inside the bar.

....

"They got you pretty good," Dean mumbles, cleaning the blood off the man's face. They were currently in the men's bathroom and Dean was helping him as best he could. "Does your head hurt? We heard a loud crash,"

"That wasn't- that wasn't my head, my back hit the trash bin," he answers quietly. 

"Here, just in case," Dean offers handing the man Tylenol, the man takes it and Dean bandages up his cheek and hands which had been cut trying to stop the impact of the fall.

"Good thing we still keep these around," They hear, Christian walks through the door with two ice packs, and begins tossing them.

"There, one for whatever the hell that crash was, and the other one for that busted eye of yours," He says, Dean catches both of them and carefully hands them to the young man.

"Lay off Christian," Dean warns leaning against the counter, he soon however took notice of him struggling to keep one on his eye and one on his back. Dean replaced the hand on his back with his own and kept the pack in place. Normally, Dean wasn't this caring, or nice for that matter, but something about seeing the man so helpless in the alleyway, the pain in the brown eyes, it tugged on a heart string and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"How are we doing in here?" Shawn asks walking in.

"We were fine till this one opened his mouth," Dean answers glaring at Christian, he rolls his eyes in response and Shawn looks down at the young man.

"What's your name son?" He asks.

"Seth," He answers quietly.

"Well Seth, we couldn't find anything on the cameras, but do you know what they looked like? Or maybe you caught a name by any chance?" Shawn asks.

"No, I didn't, but it's fine though, they just wanted my bag, it wasn't a big deal," Seth answers holding the ice pack closer. 

"So, we're wasting our time?" Christian asks glancing at Shawn, Dean sees the distress on Seth's face and is quick to ease his anxiety.

"Don't worry about him, he's just mad he had to run today," Dean jokes, Seth scoffs and nervously smiles in response.

"What the hell even happened out there? You by yourself?" Shawn asks resting his hands on his hips, Seth nods and Christian huffs.

"What the hell are you doing, walking home, by yourself, in these streets at this hour?" He asks.

"Christian," Dean snaps glaring at him.

"No, it's okay, I just- I had to stay late for work, and I normally take the bus, but it doesn't run this late," He answers.

"Yeah, speaking of staying late, have you clocked out yet Christian?" Shawn asks turning to him, his eyes widen and he uncrosses his arms, leaving the bathroom.

"Shit," He mumbles, Dean and Seth couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Alright, now that he's gone, you sure you don't want us to call the police or anything?" He asks.

"I'm fine, really, I'd just like to go home," Seth answers getting up.

"Yeah, not in your condition, have one of the boys take you home, please, just to be safe," Shawn says, Seth glances at Dean and he nods.

"I'll take you home, better me than Christian, come on," Dean agrees standing up, Seth walks out of the bathroom and Shawn stops Dean.

"Don't drive off till he gets inside his house, he doesn't look too good," He warns, Dean nods and walks out of the bar joining Seth outside. He guides him to the car and opens the door for him, once they're inside, Dean relaxes now that Christian won't be annoying him for the rest of the night.

With the address Seth gives to Dean, he's actually happy to drive him home, Seth had another three to four miles to walk home, not counting in the fact that it was almost 4 AM. "So what job are you working where you have to stay that late?" Dean jokes glancing at him.

"I work for the Tampa Bay Times, but I was covering a lot of stories so I lost track of time in my office," He answers.

"You walked from all the way down there?" He asks surprised, Seth nods and Dean shakes his head. "You don't have a roommate, or a friend, or someone to take you home?" 

"I used to, my boyfriend would pick me up from work, but um- we broke up, he moved out, and I don't have a car," Seth answers hesitantly.

"And how long ago was that?" He asks, had Christian asked this, he might've just smacked him upside the head but Dean was failing to realize his inappropriate questions.

"Three-no, it was four months ago," Seth answers quietly.

"Good lord, we need to find you a ride or something, surprised you haven't been mugged or beat up before," Dean comments.

"Uh, this wasn't the first time," Seth replies almost mumbling, Dean's eyes widen and he brings the car to a complete stop.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you've gotten beat up before and yet you continue to walk home knowing the risks?" Dean asks. 

"Well- I- I just don't have any other way to get home, I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Seth exclaims. Seth was confused as to why this man was so upset at the situation, they didn't know each other and had only met less than an hour ago.

"Well it is a big deal," Dean says driving again, he didn't even know exactly what he was offering until he said it. "And next time you need a ride, you stop by or call the bar and ask for me or Christian." Seth pauses for a moment and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yes, absolutely, you shouldn't be walking home at this hour, NO ONE for that matter should be walking home alone at this hour," He repeats, Seth glances away and stares at his hands. Dean had his reasons for being so upset, ones he weren't willing to share with anyone other than Christian and Shawn, but he had them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a burden to you and your friends," He apologizes quietly, Dean looks over and it's those damn brown eyes again.

"Don't-don't be sorry, I'm just glad we're all safe, Christian is always like that, but he doesn't mean half of what he says, we're all good." Dean reassures. 

"Thank you too, thank you for everything you and your friends did tonight," Seth adds.

"Don't worry about it, happy to help," Dean says, carrying on the conversation Dean glances back at him. "So you work for the newspaper? Is it busy like hell over there?"

"Oh, you have no idea, now that most of it is digital it's not as bad, but there's still so many drafts and final copies going in and out of offices all the time, it's stressful to say at the very least," Seth answers.

"But you love it though? Journalism?" He asks.

"Oh, of course, I've been looking forward to this since I was a teenager, though the dream was the New York Times, this is okay too," Seth answers, Dean chuckles and now Seth is beginning to relax.

"So what big fancy school did you go to for a job like that?" Dean asks.

"I didn't necessarily go to a fancy school, I went to San Francisco State University," He answers.

"Sounds pretty fancy to me," He replies grinning.

"It's just college, don't you have to go to school to be a bartender?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, way after high school," Dean answers, "And I also payed less than five hundred dollars for the program," Seth can't help but laugh and face palm which causes Dean to break out into a smile. 

"I was just trying to give you the benefit of the doubt," Seth says grinning.

"And I was just trying to call it how I see it with you," He replies, "And you know I may haven't spent thousands of dollars on my education, but I've been told I'm one of the best bartenders in Florida,"

"Oh is that so?" Seth asks glancing at him.

"You can bet your ass on that, because that $430 did not go to waste," Seth sighs and they begin laughing again. "You should stop by, satisfaction guaranteed," Seth smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should," He agrees, Dean smiles back nervously and nods.

"I'll be waiting," He says, he pulls into the driveway of Seth's house and parks the car. "Here, I'll walk you up," Slumping beside Dean on the way out of the car, they get to the front door and Seth unlocks it leaning on one foot.

"Thank you for the ride home," Seth says.

"Anytime, remember, just ask for me or Christian," Dean replies, he begins to walk back to his car when Seth calls out to him.

"Wait! I never caught your name!" Seth exclaims, Dean grins and grows bolder within a second, he turns and walks back up the steps.

"Why don't I do you one better? I'll give you my number too."


	4. 💜 The Beginning Of Something New // Baysha

"Are you even listening?!" Sasha hears, she jumps and drops her phone on the ground, her mom was telling her a story about work and even though Sasha could hear her, she wasn't listening. "No surprise, who are you even talking to?"

"Nobody, just a friend, carry on with your story," Sasha says picking her phone up. She slides in it in her back pocket but she was secretly praying for the story to wrap up. Sasha has strayed away from talking to the same two people all day and started to talk and hang out with Bayley.

"Nope, I'll tell you later, what's going with you?" Her mom asks, Sasha's mom was always quick to notice when something was going on with her children, whether negative or positive. "Who is it?"

"It's just my friend mom, I promise," She says. Her mom raises an eyebrow and turns back around to continue with making dinner, "Just a friend is TJ or Manny, who is it?"

"Well, it's Bayley, but we're just friends," Sasha answers.

"Bayley, Bayley, which one is that?" She asks.

"Basketball player, she used to wear high ponytails," Sasha says trying to remind her, her mom goes quiet trying to think.

"Oh wait! That's the one who used to wear headbands all the time right?" She asks.

"Yes, mom, the one with the headbands," She answers. 

"Oh I like Bayley, she was a sweet girl," Her mom says, it's not that Sasha's mom didn't like TJ or Manny, but they were over so much they might've as well have been her other sons, which meant they also got on her nerves just as much as Sasha and Joshua. 

"Tell me about it," Sasha mumbles. 

"Do you have a crush on her?" She asks bluntly. Sasha's eyes widen and sometimes she wonders why her mom still talks to her like she's in the seventh grade. 

"No I don't have a crush on her!" Sasha exclaims.

"Just asking, don't have to get defensive," Her mom responds laughing, her mom always tried to be very open with her, and even though Sasha never showed it, she's always loved that about her. Her mom was one of the first to know about Sasha's sexuality, first it was TJ, then her mom, then Manny. It was Sasha's biological dad that she wasn't very fond of, he was one of the last people to know and berated her for it, to which Sasha's girlfriend at the time, Alicia, didn't hesitate to come to her defense. If her dad knew she was talking to a girl, hell would've broken loose, but her mom encouraged it, she liked seeing her happy. "Your father called the house last night, he asked for you." Her mom says.

"Did you tell him where he could shove his phone call?" She asked taking her phone back out.

"I figured that would be your reaction, Joshua doesn't want to talk to him either, I just told him you guys were with TJ and his family again." She responds, though her mom couldn't see her face, Sasha was smiling, she was grateful for her mom understanding that she wanted to avoid him at all costs.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

.....

*Bayley sent you a snap!*

Sasha smiles at the notification and unlocks her phone, she opens it and it's a picture of Bayley in a hoodie with the strings pulled all the way and she's smiling obnoxiously. "Good Morning." Sasha giggles and screenshots it. She opens the camera and takes a picture of herself with a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "Good morning." Once viewed, Bayley screenshots it and messages her, "We're still going to the movies right?" 

"Of course, meet you at seven" She closes her phone as she sees Joshua coming down the stairs. "Good morning Joshua!" Sasha says cheerfully, she always tries to be in the highest of spirits around her brother, he musters out a "morning" and a wave. Sasha gets up from the table to get him breakfast, "Are you excited to hang out with TJ and Manny today?" She asks, he nods and slowly smiles back at her.

Joshua was always comfortable around the boys and was always excited to spend time with them, since Sasha's mom was going to work for the night, Sasha got her friends to take care of Joshua and play with him till she got back.

They sat back down at the table, and while Joshua ate his breakfast, she opened her phone and looked back over all the messages and photos sent between the two, she smiled to herself and truth be told, Sasha might've had a tiny crush, tiny. At least in her head it was tiny.

....

"You're gonna be good for TJ and Manny right Joshua?" Sasha asks, Joshua half nodded not giving his full attention to her, he was more focused on spinning and twirling around the item Manny gave him. "Alright I love you Joshua," She says, it was rare that he hugged her back but she held him anyways, "Dinner's in the oven, make sure it doesn't overcook, the smell will upset him."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, go have fun with Bayley," TJ says shooing her away.

"Yeah tell your girlfriend we said hi," Manny teases, Sasha rolls her eyes, they loved teasing her about girls the same way she did to them. 

"Not my girlfriend!" She exclaims.

"You're delusional!" TJ yells back. Sasha closes the door and looks to the porch bench, where Bayley was patiently sitting.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to make sure the babysitter knew what to do," She says. Had it been anybody else, Sasha would've had them come in and wait for her, but she didn't want Bayley seeing TJ and Manny take care of Joshua. Sasha couldn't afford a real babysitter and she wanted Bayley to see her in perfect lighting, she made sure that Bayley didn't see any of her problems.

"That's okay, you ready to go?" She asks, Sasha nods and they walk down to Bayley's car- well, actually Bayley's mom's car, but Sasha didn't need to know that. Sasha tries her best not to blush when Bayley opens and closes the door for her. 

"You know I haven't seen Joshua in a while, how's he doing?" Bayley asks getting inside the car.

"He's actually really good, he doesn't jerk around as much, and we're still working a lot on communication, but he's getting better," She answers, that response kind of eases Bayley a bit, she hated to take his sister away from him, but Sasha said it was fine if they were to hang out, as long as Joshua is doing okay. Bayley pulls out of the driveway and begins driving to the theater.

"So what time is the movie again?" Sasha asks.

"Uhh, I don't remember exactly, check my phone," Bayley answers, Sasha picks it up and Bayley presses her thumb down on the button, Sasha takes it back and once again tries to hide her red face after seeing the wallpaper is her from this morning. This is going to be a long night of blushing isn't it?

.....

"M'lady," Bayley says, Sasha looks up and takes the soda cup and candy from Bayley's hand, "I got those nasty candies you wanted."

"Sour patch isn't nasty," Sasha responds, Bayley sits beside her and puts the popcorn in between them. 

"Anything that tastes that sour, doesn't belong in my mouth," Bayley says. "I got the real candy right here," Bayley says gesturing to her Gummy Bears.

"You know Sour Patch become sweet right?" Sasha asks opening her candy.

"Not sweet enough," Bayley responds, Sasha rolls her eyes and before she can make a remark the opening trailers begin. "Shh, I invite you to a movie for the first time and you're already trying to talk through it." Bayley teases, Sasha scoffs and giggles quietly.

"You're so annoying," She whispers, Bayley laughs and pops a gummy bear in her mouth, Sasha shakes her head and turns her attention towards the screen. What she didn't notice was this time around, it was Bayley that was blushing.

.....

The movie in particular, It Chapter 2, resulted in multiple times of Sasha leaning or curling against Bayley, and Bayley trying not to blush and tense up. If we're being honest, Bayley didn't really know what was going on, she had seen the old 1990 one with her dad when she was younger but hadn't seen the newer version a couple years prior. She was going to see it with Johnny but he bailed to hang out with Candice and she ultimately never got around to seeing it. She only bought the tickets because it's what Sasha wanted to see so she just went along with it. 

She had to admit, it was pretty good, might've been better had she seen the first one, be she enjoyed it nonetheless. When they left the theater, Sasha was still holding onto Bayley's arm as they threw away their trash. "I'm suddenly thankful we chose not to see it in 3-D." Sasha says, Bayley laughs and she notices that Sasha is shaking lightly. 

"Are you that scared? It wasn't that bad," Bayley says, Sasha shakes her head and holds her a little closer. 

"No, it's freezing in here, and that cold soda did not help," She says, Bayley pauses before slipping off her jacket. "Bayley-"

"Don't, just take it, besides, my sugary candy helped me stay warm," She teases, Sasha scoffed but took the jacket anyways. 

"Come on, let's take some pictures," Sasha says, she pulls Bayley into the photo-booth and slips in five dollars. The booth was pretty small and Sasha had no problem, half sitting on Bayley's lap, to which left Bayley internally questioning herself. Was she doing this on purpose? Is she flirting with me?

Bayley toughed it out though, and ultimately decided to flirt back, she placed Sasha entirely on her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sasha was surprised but didn't reject, she rested her hands on Bayley's and they took their pictures, smiling, laughing, and making goofy faces. 

Once they were done, they climbed out and took the pictures from the slot, Sasha's arm went back to holding onto Bayley's when they left the building. 

"So did you like the movie when you weren't hiding your face?" Bayley teases opening the exit door for Sasha.

"I was not hiding my face, and yes for your information, I did like it," She answers, "What about you? Did you like it?" She asks, now that they were in the open cold air, Sasha held Bayley closer to her for warmth.

"I guess, it was okay, could've been better...." Bayley answers mumbling the last part.

"What do you mean? I thought it was great," She responds.

"Oh it's not that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, I never- I never really saw the first one," She admits, Sasha lets go of her and stares at her stunned.

"You've never seen the first one? But you saw the sequel?" She asks, Bayley shrugs and opens the car door for her. "Why did you come see this movie if you've never seen the first one?" Bayley closes the door and hops into the driver's side.

"Cause you wanted to see it! You were excited," Bayley explains, Sasha shakes her head as Bayley buckles herself in.

"Well this just isn't okay," Sasha says crossing her arms, Bayley suddenly panics and grows confused, Did she just do something really bad? Did she just make Sasha upset? "You're gonna have to watch the first one with me now," Sasha says, Bayley releases a breathe she didn't know she was holding and was relieved. 

Though Sasha wasn't going to say or admit to anyone, Bayley made her heart flutter when she said that, everyone always says it's the little things that matter, and Bayley must've not cared what movie they were going to see as long as it was with her. "Next time we hang out, we're gonna watch the first one so we catch you up to speed." Sasha says, Bayley smiled to herself and began to take Sasha home, there was going to be a next time.

.....

Once they reached Sasha's house, Sasha turned to Bayley and smiled, "I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too, I had a great time," Bayley agrees.

"Say, when are you free next? So I can catch you up to speed?" Sasha teases.

"How does next Sunday sound?" Bayley asks, Sasha has her mom's work schedule memorized so she doesn't hesitate.

"Perfect, your house?" She asks.

"Sounds like a plan," Bayley answers, this is when more panic set in to Bayley, Wait, does she walk Sasha up? Or does she let Sasha go? This isn't a date does she just drive off? Do I get out of the car at all? Before she can even think of her next move, Sasha opens her door and climbs out, I missed my chance. 

"I'll talk you later?" Sasha asks, Bayley nods and Sasha waves goodbye. She walks up to her house and Bayley waits till she gets inside to head home, what a night.

The moment Sasha closed the door she leaned against it and looked up at the ceiling. What a perfect night. 

"I'm assuming it went well?" Manny asks gesturing to the jacket.

"Very well." She answers, they laugh quietly.

"And you say she's not your girlfriend," TJ teases, I wish. Sasha gets up and crashes on the couch beside them.

"Where's Joshua?" She asks.

"He's already in bed, he got sleepy after the movie," Manny answers. It's quiet for a moment before they both stare at her.

"What?" She asks, they glance at each other before glaring at her.

"Are you gonna tell us about it or not?!"

.....

From that night, Bayley and Sasha talked and hung out more and more, the only time they didn't really talk is when they were with their respective friend groups. That was currently right now, once a month, Johnny, Finn, Bayley, and Carmella, would all hang out together and do whatever they wanted, no boyfriends, girlfriends, parents or excessive phone use, just them.

"John Anthony Nicholas Gargano! I will punch you in the face if you knock it over," Carmella warns pointing at him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus!" He yells, he puts down his shaky hand and continues looking over the tower. Bayley, Carmella, Finn, and Johnny were playing Jenga in teams and things were not looking too great for Carmella and Johnny. Finn smirked and proceeded to blow in the direction of the slanted tower, "STOP!" Johnny screams, he slams his hand on the table and that was just enough to knock it over on Bayley and Carmella's lap.

"Johnny!" They yell, Finn begins laughing and Johnny storms away.

"Screw you guys, I'm not picking it up," He says, the bathroom door closes and Finn lays back.

"I don't take responsibility for tonight's actions," He says, Carmella dumps the pieces back onto the table and Bayley sighs.

"It's getting late, are we getting pizza or what?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah, where are we getting it from?" Finn asks grabbing his phone, Bayley and Carmella glance at each other before giving Finn puppy eyes. He catches their looks and sighs, "Little Caesars it is, but one of you is coming with me," He says, Carmella grabs her jacket and heads to the door.

"Anything to get away from Johnny!" She exclaims, Finn follows her to the door and they begin to leave. 

Johnny begins to exclaim from the bathroom, "Oh kiss my-!" The front door slams and Bayley laughs quietly, putting away the game. Johnny opens the bathroom door and walks out joining Bayley in the living room. "Finally, the bullies are gone." He says, she laughs and he sits beside her on the couch, he wraps his arm around and pulls her into his chest. "Have I ever told you, you're my favorite?" Bayley giggles and nods.

"Almost everyday," She says, he scoffs and they lay back on the couch, "You know you love them."

"Sometimes, but one of these days Carmella and I might just actually fight," He responds, Bayley giggles and gets up from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen. 

"So how's Candice? Last time we spoke she might as well have been on her death bed," Bayley asks.

"She's fine, she just caught a bad cold from her nieces," He answers. While Bayley was getting ice from the freezer, her phone on the couch vibrated, Johnny picked it up assuming it was Carmella but was surprised to see that it was a Snapchat from Sasha. He raised an eyebrow because those two girls were practically worlds apart, according to his knowledge, they rarely, if ever, spoke to each other. 

Each girl was really set on their own friend groups, Bayley was always with him, Finn, and Carmella. Sasha was always with TJ, Manny, and Britt. It only further confused him to see hearts around Sasha's name, Bayley never used hearts for her past girlfriends let alone her friends. He opened her phone to see a picture of her and Sasha as the wallpaper, rather than her and Carmella. He decided that if Bayley hadn't told him something, there was probably a reason behind it, he put the phone down and decided to keep the information to himself.

"I hope they don't forget your breadsticks," Bayley says walking back into living, she sits on the couch and hands him a can of soda.

He's quick to put a smile on his face and nod in agreement, "I hope so too."


	5. 💛 Interest // Charlynch

To say the first night went off great, would be an understatement. Charlotte had never met anyone like her, Becky was just a burst of energy from the start, and to Charlotte, it was refreshing. She was somebody new, somebody different, somebody Charlotte actually was interested in for the first time in a really long time.

So, naturally, when Becky asked if she would see her again, Charlotte didn't hesitate to say yes, she was excited even, to hang out with her new friend. Charlotte even met her sweet and goofy roommate Sami, who to Charlotte was a delight, but something about Becky's red face during the encounter could tell she was embarrassed. I suppose it's the luck of the Irish, because coffee hangouts once turned into once a week, then twice a week, and today, it finally was going to grow out of coffee, and into lunch.

"Does this look alright?" Becky says buttoning her shirt, she had spent the whole morning making sure she looked perfect, but also casual, but also interested, for this lunch with Charlotte.

"Unbutton the top one, don't be so prude," Sami answers looking up from his phone.

"How will she know I'm a top then?" Becky asks.

"How will she know you're gay?" He responds.

"That's what the hat's for Sami!" She exclaims, he stares at her and squints his eyes before nodding.

"You're right, keep it buttoned." He answers, Becky stares at herself in the mirror and sighs, "How do we know she's gay again?" 

"We're not entirely sure, but something about the way she holds my arm gives me a good feeling." Becky answers, Becky fixes her hair one last time and turns back around to Sami. "How do I look?" Sami looks up again and fixates his eyes on her, he smiles and releases his breathe.

"Perfect." She smiles nervously and nods.

"Alright I think I'm ready." Sami gets up from the chair and cups her face, pressing his head against hers.

"Remember, don't be nervous, don't come on too strong, and don't fuck this up, we might actually have a keeper." He warns, she nods and he hugs her, "Alright, go get 'em tiger." Becky laughs, and grabs her wallet and keys before leaving.

"Hopefully I don't come back soon!" She exclaims.

"Good luck Becky!" He exclaims, she leaves and Sami prays that Becky doesn't come home in tears, it wouldn't be the first, and hopefully it was the last. Sami is pretty much Becky's number one supporter, he roots and cheers for her in everything she does, including dates and relationships. However, though cheerful and happy, Becky is also sensitive, and sometimes, even a little too naive for her own good, she's easier to hurt, which leaves Sami always trying to pick up the pieces. She's his best friend, and one of the few things he still has from home, she's his valuable and hopefully, Charlotte doesn't damage it.

.....

"I can do this, I can do this," Becky says driving down Charlotte's neighborhood, when she turned onto the street, she started to doubt herself. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yells, however, it was too late, Charlotte was already on her porch waiting for her. Becky pulled over and parked, she got out and walked up to the house. She's so beautiful. "Well aren't you a doll?" Becky asks, Charlotte blushes faintly and smiles.

"You look nice too Bex," She responds walking down the steps.

"Eh, I try," Becky responds, they both laugh and walk back to the car, Becky opens the door for her and closes it for once Charlotte's inside. As she makes her way back to her side she replays Sami's words, Don't be nervous, don't be nervous. Becky climbs into the driver's seat and tries not to hold her breathe. 

"So where are we off to?" Charlotte asks cheerfully. She likes sweets, Sami said she likes sweets.

"Well I know it's not the classiest, but I am in the mood for pancakes, so I was thinking Denny's if that's alright with you?" Becky asks.

"I love pancakes, that sounds good to me," Charlotte responds. Thank you Sami. Now, before you ask how he knew, on top of being her number one supporter, Sami also likes to double as her wingman, so one thing led to another, Sami managed to find her instagram, facebook, twitter, and even LinkedIn, through this easy search they had a background through her friends and family of what she liked and disliked. Some call it stalking, they like to see it as helping.

They drove to Denny's and even though Becky's a firm believer in driver picking the music, she'll let Charlotte pass through this time. Through this Becky noted that Charlotte is bit of a country girl for music, interesting. Once arriving, Becky continued her mannerisms, opening the door for Charlotte, and letting her order first.

"You wouldn't believe the morning I had Becky, I woke up had about a million missed calls from back home, I guess some girl I went to high school is pregnant, she's getting married and wants a custom made dress. We haven't spoken in almost 10 years, and she had the nerve to ask me for a discount, since we were apparently friends, which I have no recollection of." Charlotte starts.

"And what did you say?" Becky asks.

"I told her I would do it, without telling her the original price, I'm charging her double." Charlotte says drinking her lemonade, Becky snorts and laughs. "I can't stand some of those people, they treated me like I was nonexistent back in high school, but ever since I moved out here and started designing and making clothes, they act like I'm some hotshot that they can use for their benefit, it's so annoying!" For once Becky kept her mouth shut, it seemed like Charlotte needed a listener more than an advice giver. "I don't even make that much, as much as I'd like to be my own boss, it's not gonna happen anytime soon, they just want to take advantage."

The waitress came by and set down their pancakes, "Blueberry for you my dear," She says resting it in front of Charlotte, "And Grand Slam for you beautiful," she says to Becky. Becky smiled and the waitress looked her up and down. Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows and a tang of jealousy went through her, maybe had the waitress been an older lady or gentlemen it wouldn't have been a big deal, but this girl was their age and Charlotte wasn't entirely too happy with that.

"Thank you," Becky says.

"Is this good for now?" The waitress more directly to Becky, on an impulse, Charlotte extended her hand and took Becky's.

"We're fine for now, thanks." Charlotte says glaring at her, the waitress glared back and stepped away moving to the next table, Becky furrowed her eyebrows back at Charlotte. What the fuck was that? Charlotte held onto her hand a little tighter and smiled at her. "Anyways, how was your morning?" She asks.

"Uhm," Focus Becky, don't freak out. "It was okay, Sami and I were doing some last minute shopping for our trip back home tomorrow." She answers.

"Oh, I forgot about that, are you guys excited?" Charlotte asks.

"I know I am, I've been all caught up in work a lot more than usual, and so has Sami, we haven't been home in forever, so it'll be nice to just spend some time with my parents and friends." She answers.

"That's good, how's your dad by the way?"

"He says he's feeling better, but I'm just happy I'll get to see him again, I can never spend enough time with him." Charlotte suddenly got extremely reminiscent, and wondered about her life back home, she hated it but it was something Becky embraced about herself.

"Do you ever think about staying? Just going back home and staying there?" Becky was slightly taken aback, and come to think of it, no she hadn't.

"Hmm, no, I don't think I've ever thought about that, there's a lot back home, but I don't think it'd be worth staying, out here there was a lot I've done and accomplished, I might not be able to find that back home. Out here, there's my job, my new friends, Sami, my apartment...." Becky noticed Charlotte was deep in thought and seemed trapped, Becky had to choose her next few words wisely, "...you." Becky answers, Charlotte looks up from her plate and nervously smiled, she rested her palm over Becky's and Becky closed her hand smiling back. 

Safe to say, Becky was one step closer to getting the girl.

.....

"So...I'll see you when you get back?" Charlotte asks, Becky had walked her up to the door and they were both awkwardly standing outside like teenagers. 

"Yeah I guess so, I'll text you when I get back, it won't be too long," She reassures, not too strong Becky! She reminds herself, Charlotte smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Well, have fun Becky, see you soon," She says hugging her, Becky hugs her back and relaxes.

"See you soon," She responds, Kiss her, kiss her, tell her how you feel, do something, come on Becky. Charlotte let go of her and waved before stepping inside and closing the door, and you missed it. Nice going Becky.

Becky drove home and excitedly ran up the stairs, "Sami! You won't believe what happened!" She exclaimed entering the apartment. Sami jolted awake from the couch and covered his eyes from the lights that were blinding him.

"What happened?" He asks yawning.

"I think we found a keeper."


	6. 🖤 Ambrollins // Frustration

"Hey Rollins!" Seth hears, he jumps and looks to the doorway of his office to see Cesaro there smiling.

"Jesus Cesaro-"

"Relax, I just wanted to talk to you," He says closing the door.

"About what?" Seth asks, going back to the documents of his desk.

"Oh please, Nikki told us all about it, you have a boyfriend!" Cesaro exclaims. A boyfriend? Nikki? I haven't even spoken to her...Brianna. Damn twins. "I thought we were best friends! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I don't have a boyfriend, and why would you listen to anything that came out of Nicole's mouth?" He asks.

"That's what Brie told her!" He answers.

"Alright well first of all, they have this all wrong, that is not what happened." Seth responds.

"Well enlighten me, I got time," Cesaro says, Seth sighs and turns his attention towards him.

"I've been getting rides home from my friend, and Brie saw him, asked me who he was, and I told her, so I don't know where this story exaggerated, but I don't have a boyfriend." Seth explains.

"That's not what they said, they said he takes you out every couple of nights, including tonight," Cesaro responds. I'm going to kill Brie.

"We are just friends, friends hang out, alright?"

"That's what you think, how do you think he feels?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Seth, you think that some dude is giving all that attention just because he's nice? No man does all of that for nothing in return."

"The more you talk the straighter I'm becoming."

"I'm just saying, maybe you don't think it's dating, but he might think so,"

"I am not having this conversation with you, please leave."

"Fine, but I'm warning you, he's gonna try and get in your pants," Cesaro says leaving, Seth picks up a book and tries to throw it at him just as the door shuts. Seth didn't know if him and Cesaro were best friends or brothers considering how much Cesaro got on his nerves.

Seth went back to his work, but was now overthinking everything in his head. Jesus, what if Cesaro is actually right? Does Dean think we're dating? Why wasn't I aware of this? It's not that Seth didn't like Dean, but Seth was feeling extremely insecure. He had only been on two dates since his boyfriend dumped him and they were abysmal, what if I fuck this up with Dean?

.....

Seth was currently freaking out in his office waiting for Dean, he was going to be arriving shortly to pick him up and Seth was on the verge of a panic attack. He wasn't just afraid of Cesaro being right, he was afraid of him being wrong now too, what if Dean isn't interested and Seth comes on too strong now? Seth also really liked Dean, he was sweet, hilarious and an interesting individual, he has so many stories and has shared so much with Seth. Now that the idea of Dean liking Seth was in his head, he didn't know how to act.

There was a knock on the door, "Mr. Rollins?" He heard, Seth jumped and turned around to see Murphy's head peering in. "Your ride is here," he says quietly.

"Jesus you scared me, and I told you to stop calling me that," Seth responds.

"Sorry, I can't help it," He responds, Murphy was recently hired after interning for a couple months from a nearby college. He was a nice young man, but was also extremely intimidated by long time workers in the office. He had a habit of calling them by their last name, and while Cesaro loved it, Seth and the twins had to keep reminding him that he was an equal now.

"It's fine, I'll be there in a second," He says, grabbing his jacket, Murphy walks away and Seth takes a deep breath. Everything will work itself out, I got this. He took the rest of his belongings and headed out the door, he left the building and saw Dean leaning against the hood of the car. "Where're we headed to tonight?" Seth asks walking closer.

Dean stands up straight and opens the door for him, "Well, I saw a diner on my over here, I was hoping we could head there."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," Seth climbs in and Dean shuts the door, he goes to the other side and gets behind the wheel.

"Christian wasn't on the floor tonight, so I might as well have been there by myself, I had to skip my lunch break too because openers didn't get anything done, I swear he's the only one I can work with." He says starting the car.

"Aren't you the one who calls him a lazy bum?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, so imagine how everyone else is at work," He answers flatly, Seth went quiet as Dean didn't seem to be in a playful mood. He clearly was frustrated, but Seth wasn't like him, Seth liked complaining and yelling about it till he felt better, Dean would just like to drop the situation entirely, so Seth decided not to push further. It was still for a moment, before Seth slowly reached towards the gear shift and held onto Dean's hand. Neither of them looked at each other, but Seth wasn't afraid anymore, he was comfortable, and without saying a word, Dean intertwined their fingers and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

...

When they got there, it was already pretty late and vacant, except for a nearby family and a younger group of friends. The waitress told them to sit wherever and they'll be with them shortly, with their hands still joined together, Dean led him away to a corner booth. When they sat down, Dean couldn't help but stare at Seth longingly. "Thanks Seth," He says quietly.

Seth raised an eyebrow and glanced up from the menu, "For what?" he asks.

"I don't have a whole lot of friends, to do this kind of stuff with, I like it when we hang out together," He answers, Seth smiled and put the menu down.

"Oh....you're welcome," He responds, "I like it too." He'd never tell him, but Dean made him feel better, earlier when Seth had that bundle of nerves in his stomach and thought he was going to throw up, the feeling is gone. Maybe the thought of Dean made him nervous, but side by side with him, Seth loved being around him, Dean made him feel....comfortable.

"What're you getting? Because I definitely need a burger and some fries," Dean asks looking away, he picks up his menu and Seth can't help but smile to himself.

"Can never go wrong with a waffle."

....

The rest of the night had gone by smoothly, Dean pissed off the waitress a couple of times, they loaded Seth's waffle with whipped cream, and they both enjoyed their food. By the time they had gotten back in the car it was already midnight, their hands found each other again and it was giving Seth high hopes. Over dinner, it had finally occurred to Seth that he was overthinking and stressing because he was the one who liked Dean, and after tonight, he was almost positive the feeling was mutual.

Dean parked in front of Seth's house and glanced at him, "Do you want me to walk you up?" He asks.

"No, I got it, you picking me up on Monday?" Seth asks, opening the car door.

"Yeah, just text me when you're off," Dean answers yawning, Seth stepped out and was gonna close the door behind him when something in both his mind and heart told him to turn around, to stop. Seth paused for a moment before giving in and turning around, stepping back in for a moment.

Dean looked at him confused before Seth quickly pressed his lips against his, he was taken aback in surprise, but he liked it, he liked Seth. He exhaled through his nose, and cupped Seth's face holding him closer. After a few moments, they slowly pulled away staring at each other in silence, neither of them said anything or took their eyes off each other. He hates me. That was Seth's first thought, he was trying to push me off, was his final thought before leaving the car and slamming the door.

He didn't sprint, but he rushed into the house and closed the door behind him, he put his hand over his mouth and pressed his back against the door. I can't believe I just did that.


End file.
